


Hello Maniac

by Avengersass



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, I Blame Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengersass/pseuds/Avengersass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Tumblr user korrakun's post, "my favorite college experience is when i had a 7 am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Maniac

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing so excuse me thank you for being here.

Kieren is yawning into his cucumber sandwich when the dark haired boy next to him pops open a monster energy drink. He peers sideways drowsily to see a Venti sized Starbucks cup on the yellow table, along with absolutely nothing else. The boy is wearing a moss green tee shirt that says: 'Don't let the zombies get you down', designed by his fellow art students in the Visual Arts section of the University. His skin is really, really pale, a huge contrast to his tar black, slicked back hair. It reminds Kieren of a corpse's complexion and creeps him out. The boy's eyelashes in his side profile are long as hell too, like the inky fanned brushes he uses in class.

"I'm going to die." A low, gravelly voice says. Kieren realizes that Energy Drink Boy just said something that sounded like a suicide confession and jolts, nearly dropping his sandwich. He hears a gurgling sound and turns just in time to Energy Drink pouring his namesake into his coffee. Kieren stares in absolute horror as Probably-Insane-Drink boy stirs the hellish concoction with a chopstick, from god knows where, and takes a huge gulp.

Kieren has his phone whipped out from his pocket almost immediately, finger posed to dial 911, because fuck, he may not be a medical student but he isn't sure if handsome over here will survive. Meanwhile, Now-Certified-Maniac Boy is chugging the death mixture down like he's gonna die ( which he probably is).

" I-" Kieren manages to choke out as his eyes follow to alternating motions of the boy's throat. The skin there is even whiter than that of his face, and swallowing makes it flex pleasantly. The boy's eyes are screwed shut, eyelashes pressed against his skin, drowning in little eye wrinkles. Kieren watches as his eyes snap open and slams the half full cup back in the table.

"Jesus, what the hell was that." The art major gapes.

Ink-Hair laughs (fucking maniac) while putting the cap back in his demon drink.

"How the hell do they expect us to live through a 7 am lecture?" he chortles." I'm Simon by the way." He adds as an afterthought. Kieren is rendered speechless by this act of madness with a reason akin to saying you didn't want your house to be burnt down by a fire accidentally so you burnt it down on purpose?

"Then sleep earlier?" He suggests. Simon grins and wow that smile.

"No can do. You know the college lifestyle. You've got to," Simon breathes deeply, as if to prepare for a soliloquy," Carpe Diem." He finishes with a little hand flourish and continues drinking the energy coffee.

"So drugs and sex are worth risking certain death by douchebag energy drinks and hipster coffees?" Kieren snorts.

Simon looks at Kieren. Like, unsettlingly stares at him. Kieren stares back. Jesus, those eyes. Blue as hell with black flecks, like ash. Kieren's eyes dip to Simon's pale pink lips. _Nope, dangerous place to go Kieren. But he's really hot. He might not be gay anyways, stop it you're embarrassing yourself_.

"Uh, I'm Kieren. " Kieren says dumbly. " I didn't reply just now because you're insane and I had to tell you."

Simon chuckles and slings his black bag over his shoulder while finishing his drink in one fluid motion.

"See you around then."

He raises on leg over the bench and momentarily, both his legs are open towards Kieren, who tries his fucking darnedest to not think dirty thoughts. But it's over quickly because Simon crosses his other leg over and strides away.

Kieren widens his eyes and groans. Not again, not after Rick. One heartbreak a semester is enough, Kieren you shit. But gears in his head still turn as he returns to his limp breakfast.


End file.
